


The Time When Secrets Try to Escape

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Why do you have to look like that, Iwa-chan?” Tooru says wistfully. “It’s so unfair.”Hajime cracks an eye open. “Look like what?”





	The Time When Secrets Try to Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/165246475882/).
> 
> Ficlet was prompted: "things you said when you thought I was asleep"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Hajime has trouble sleeping sometimes. He read somewhere that if you can’t sleep it’s best to close your eyes and lay still anyway because with your eyes closed you get more rest than you think you do. Hajime isn’t sure if this is true but he tends to do it anyway on the off chance that it is.

Tonight Tooru is just a single bed away. This isn’t strange for him, Tooru spends the night almost as often as he stays home, and it’s almost a comfort. Hajime can hear Tooru’s heavy, steady breaths that border on snores and if he was having a better night they would be enough to put him to sleep.

He does this so often, the listening to Tooru sleep part, that he can tell immediately when Tooru starts to wake up.

First there’s a few longer breaths, then the short sniffle, then the sigh. A few quiet breaths later Tooru is getting up off the spare futon and padding out of the bedroom, opening and closing the door carefully behind him as to make the least amount of noise. He’s probably going to the bathroom.

Sure enough, a minute or so later Hajime can hear the sound of the toilet flushing. Tooru sneaks back in the door almost as quietly as he had left and Hajime expects to hear him settle back into bed and nod off.

Except he doesn’t do that. After a moment Tooru shuffles his way over to the side of Hajime’s bed. Hajime can feel him standing above him, watching him, and he has half a mind to open his eyes and ask Tooru what the hell he thinks he’s doing.

Before Hajime makes up his mind Tooru give a quiet sigh.

“Why do you have to look like that, Iwa-chan?” Tooru says wistfully. “It’s so unfair.”

Hajime cracks an eye open. “Look like what?”

Tooru yelps and jumps back, catching his calves on the spare futon and falling backwards. He’s obviously taller than the futon is wide and he goes right over it, his head making contact with the floor with a dull thud. Hajime is sitting up and throwing his covers off instantly. He’s halfway out the bed and flicking his light on as Tooru’s butt disappears behind the mattress.

“Shit, Tooru, are you okay?”

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whines, sitting up on the other side of the spare futon and rubbing his head. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Hajime says, crawling over the spare futon to peer down at Tooru and make sure that he’s okay for himself. “Did you hit your head?”

“I’m fine,” Tooru pouts. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I thought you knew I was up,” Hajime admits.

“How am I supposed to know you’re up?” Tooru demands. There’s color high in his cheeks.

Hajime eyes him suspiciously. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tooru huffs. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Hajime blinks at him. It’s very strange for Tooru to let anything go. “Are you sure that you’re-”

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”

Hajime sends Tooru a glare but he relents, returning to his own bed. “Shut the fuck up, dumbass.”

Tooru sticks his tongue out at Hajime but climbs back under his covers without any more fuss. Hajime turns out the light and only then does Tooru say, “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s fine,” Hajime says to the dark. “You didn’t.”


End file.
